BLANCANIEVES EN EL LIMBO
by CamilleJBCO
Summary: "La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente." François Mauriac.


**Disclaimer: La historia es de mi autoría, los personajes los tomé prestados de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**BLANCANIEVES EN EL LIMBO**

__—¿Quién eres? _—preguntó con voz nerviosa_—. ¿Estás vivo o muerto?____

_—No nací, por lo que no me encuentro entre los vivos, y aun así tampoco puedo morir. Existo desde el inicio de los tiempos cuando Dios y el Diablo decidieron crear el universo, cuando se dio el Génesis y mares y tierras nacieron. Animales, plantas, minerales... Humanos. La más grande obra y la más imperfecta, mitad bien, mitad mal, las fuerzas de estos dos seres luchando en el interior de Adán y Eva, y de todos los que vinieron después de ellos. Bondad y egoísmo, belleza y horror... y con todo ello, llegó Vida y Muerte. Cuando ellos surgieron, lo hice yo también, el conducto entre los dos, el juez de lo que hiciste en vida y las consecuencias de ello en la eternidad de la muerte. Cielo o Infierno, la recompensa o castigo que te has ganado con tus acciones. Y hoy, dulzura, inicia este viaje._

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

Ahora nos encontramos en el 28 de mayo de 2009, por ese entonces ella tenía 19 años y faltaban 5 años para su muerte. Recorremos un año de su vida por día, aun cuando ella siente como si la estuviera viviendo de nuevo; el tiempo ya no se siente real cuando estás en el Limbo. Pero el Limbo no es lo que todos los humanos creen: el sitio a donde llega su alma cuando no descansan en paz. Basura. El Limbo es un lugar bastante tranquilo y hermoso a su manera: todos y cada uno de los seres humanos llegan aquí cuando mueren y deben recorrerlo conmigo, viendo, literalmente, su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Los guío en un viaje desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, y según como hayan actuado, lo que hayan hecho o dejado de hacer, yo decido al final del viaje si deben ir al Cielo o al Infierno.

Soy el Guardián del Limbo, y el juez del resto de su eternidad.

Estamos en un pequeño centro comercial en Chicago, Bella va junto con su novio Jacob a ver una película. Aunque sé lo mismo de este hombre de lo que ella sabe hasta este momento, aun así no puedo evitar sentir una extraña desconfianza de sus intenciones: llevan saliendo dos meses, y en todo este tiempo se ha mostrado como el chico-detallista-que-solo-quiere-verte-sonreír, pero su mirada parece decir quiero-comerte-entera. Supongo que sabré la verdad en algún momento.

Miro su rostro. Es tan hermoso, como lo es ahora. Tal vez un poco más juvenil, más fresco, y tiene esa sonrisa que es capaz de iluminar el universo entero. Pasan por una librería y Bella comenta que siempre ha querido publicar alguna de su historias, esas que pasa horas escribiendo y que me parecen francamente hermosas. Se ve feliz, todo lo contrario a como luce aquí, siempre con ese gesto que parece lamentarse constantemente, y quisiera saber qué la preocupa de esa forma.

Bella está inusualmente callada y sigue sin decir nada por un rato, hasta el momento en el que acaba la película —la cual estaba demasiado cursi, a mi parecer—, y vemos como Jacob lleva a Bella hacia su motocicleta.

Repentinamente, Isabella rompe el silencio.

—Odio este momento, me perseguía diariamente en mis pesadillas, pero aun así no lo cambiaría. —Su voz es suave y, de cierta manera, llena y ausente de emociones al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Nunca te ha pasado que...? —Levanta la mirada y sacude la cabeza—. No, por supuesto que no te ha pasado. —Suspira, y veo dolor en sus ojos—. ¿Nunca viste en la vida de algún humano, que éste hubiera tomado malas decisiones de las cuales quisiera arrepentirse, pero los contra se veían superados de alguna manera por los pro y al final haya decidido que fue bueno que pasara, aun cuando no lo fue? No sé si me expliqué bien.

—Sí, yo creo que te entiendo. Lo he visto más veces de las que imaginas. Los humanos son criaturas muy complejas, ¿sabes? Hacen cosas que no quieren, pero sienten que deben. Hacen cosas que quieren, pero sienten que no deben. A veces hacen cosas que ni quieren ni deben. Tienen el mal frente a sus ojos, pero su corazón les dice que es el bien, y viceversa. Añoran ver la verdad y tienen todas las herramientas para hacerlo, pero su subconsciente solo desea creer en mentiras. Es tan extraño...

Aunque la personalidad de los humanos nunca me había resultado especialmente interesante, no había podido evitar notar ciertos patrones de comportamiento intrigantes y, en mucha ocasiones, increíblemente estúpidos.

—Exactamente de esa forma me pasó. Deseé tanto ver el bien en Jacob, que me enceguecí a mí misma para no ver el mal. Hice cosas que quería, pero que no debía, y al final eso me llevó a soportar cosas que no quería ni debía. Y me arrepiento de no haber actuado con cautela, pero si lo hubiera hecho, los momentos de los que más disfruté en mis últimos años no habrían existido. Así que al final decido no arrepentirme, aunque en el fondo siempre tendré ese remordimiento.

—Dime, ¿qué sucedió? —pregunto, realmente interesado.

—Es mejor que lo veas. —Aparta su mirada de mí y continúa observando la escena.

No respondo, porque no creo que haya mucho más que decir.

Juntos vemos a la parejita sonriendo y montándose en la moto. Luego se dirigen hasta el apartamento de Jacob en las afueras de la ciudad, aunque parece más una caja de fósforos con un baño, una estufa, un refrigerador en la esquina de la sala, y una habitación. Entran y el perro ladra sin cesar, hasta que Jacob lo ahuyenta con un periódico y éste se acuesta sobre el sofá.

Un segundo después, Jacob tiene su lengua entre la garganta de Bella, y no podrías saber con exactitud si la está besando o le está haciendo un enjuague bucal. Ella luce aprehensiva al principio, pero luego corresponde su beso, aunque sus manos permanecen entre sus cuerpos, como si quisiera establecer una frontera.

Obviamente a Jacob no le importa.

Deja de besarla y la toma de la mano, tirando de ella hasta la habitación. Bella luce incómoda. Él la besa antes de que ella tenga tiempo de replicar. Sus enormes manos se vuelven demandantes y comienzan a tocar el cuerpo de ella con fuerza, manoseando todo lo que se encuentra a su paso.

Los celos hierven dentro de mí, algo que no debería estar sucediendo. Cuando eres un ser superior, más allá de la comprensión de los humanos, sus deseos mundanos te parecen lejanos... O así fue por muchos milenios, hasta que conocí a Bella y su espíritu transmitió un aura de ingenuidad, inteligencia y sensualidad que me enloqueció al instante. Y su vida... su vida es como la de muchos otros antes que ella: triste e irrelevante; pero cuando vi que, al contrario de la mayoría, nunca soltó una lágrima después de un golpe o un insulto, noté que también era extraordinariamente valiente.

Vuelvo a la realidad cuando escucho forcejeos, y veo a Bella caer con fuerza sobre el sucio colchón con un gruñido de dolor, mientras Jacob se arroja encima para evitar que escape. La encierra entre sus musculosos brazos y la besa de nuevo, ahora ella parece asustada, sus ojos miran hacia todos lados y sus manos tratan inútilmente de empujar el enorme cuerpo lejos de ella.

Por fin logra atraer la atención de Jacob, haciendo que éste deje de besarla.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? ¿Por qué tanto forcejeo? —Su voz suena dolida, pero su mirada es gélida.

—Ja-Jake, yo... Yo no estoy lista —tartamudea.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No estoy... no... no me quiero acostar contigo —dice, apenas en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me amas? —Baja la mirada, como si no quisiera que lo viera llorar o algo, pero lo cierto es que parece estar mirando su escote.

—Claro-Claro que sí... amor... —Le toca la mejilla con cariño—. Pe-pero no estoy lista, necesito... necesito más tiempo.

—Bella, nos amamos, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Asiente con fuerza.

—Entonces estás lista.

—Pe...

—Relájate y disfruta. —Recorre el rostro de Bella con su dedo índice—. Seré delicado contigo... Además, empiezo a pensar que no me amas...

—¡Yo sí te amo! —exclama.

—Entonces pruébamelo... Hagamos el amor. —Casi puedo ver su sonrisa de triunfo a través de esa máscara.

Ugh, es la frase más veces dicha por adolescentes calenturientos a chicas virginales. Y lo cierto es que la odio, pero la odio aun más cuando veo a este bastardo diciéndosela a Bella.

—Eh... Es que... pues... —vacila—. Okay.

¿Okay? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

—Eso es, nena. —La besa antes de que tenga tiempo de arrepentirse.

Y pasa lo que tiene que pasar.

Y es tan horrible.

He visto a billones de personas teniendo sexo en sus recuerdos, he visto como algunos lo hacen con amor y otros sin él, he visto a muchos siendo violados, torturados o vendidos en el perverso mercado del placer... He visto demasiado. Pero jamás lo sentí tan personal, tan cercano. Por supuesto que me pareció atroz, pero ver las lágrimas de esta mujer correr por sus mejillas y caer sobre la sábana, mientras este cerdo arremete contra ella, me duele de una forma insoportable. Sobre todo, porque es la primera vez en 19 años que la veo llorar.

—Maldito hijo ¡DE PUTA! —grito inconscientemente.

Bella se sobresalta.

—Tranquilo, Edward, esto ya pasó.

Escucharla decir mi "nombre" me tranquiliza. Yo siempre he sido "El Guardián del Limbo", nunca nadie preguntó mi nombre, aunque si lo hubieran hecho, habría dicho que me llamaba "El Guardián del Limbo". Bella fue la que me puso el nombre, y cuando lo dice siento que me habla con un apodo cariñoso que solo ella y yo conocemos.

_—Dime, ¿tienes un nombre? —pregunta de repente._

_—No —respondo extrañado, nunca había pensado en ello._

_—Pues deberías..._

_—Okaaaay... —La miro—. ¿Cuál te parece conveniente?_

_—Qué bueno que lo preguntas, siempre fui buena adivinando nombres, o en este caso, poniéndolo. Es uno de mis talentos. —Sonríe y siento como se parte algo dentro de mí._

_—Por supuesto, doña talentosa. —Sonrío de vuelta—. Ponme un nombre._

_Me mira con atención y frunce el ceño._

_—Yo creo que tienes... tienes como cara... como cara de... ¡Robert!_

_—¿Robert? ¿Te parece?  
_

_Yo no me pondría Robert, pero supongo que está bien. Conque no diga que luzco como un Adolf o un Osama, todo está perfecto._

_—Mmm, no, ahora que te miro bien... —Se muerde el labio—. Tienes como cara de Charles... O tal vez Hank... O Eric... ¡NO, YA SÉ! De Edward._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque pareces un Edward —dice como si fuera obvio._

_—Claro, entonces seré Edward._

_—Mucho gusto, Edward. —Estira su mano._

_La tomo y la estrecho._

_—Mucho gusto._

Abandono el recuerdo y regreso a la realidad.

—Ya lo sé... —respondo—. Ya lo sé... Lo siento. Pero es que... Me enoja tanto...

—Te dije que era malo, pero este momento me traerá gran alegría en el futuro, te lo prometo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Calculo que... en unos nueve meses.

Va a quedar embarazada. Oh, Dios.

...

Así sucede. Entre la tarde noche de ese día —o sea, finales del año 2009— y la mañana del siguiente día —inicios del año 2010—, veo su barriga crecer, a su amiga Alice comprar ropita rosa y a Jacob desaparecer de su vida.

Pero sobre todo, veo a Bella llorar todas las noches, mientras se acaricia la pancita.

Y un día, da a luz.

Es un momento extraño, nunca me ha gustado especialmente el nacimiento; todo es sangre y gritos. Obviamente esta no es la excepción. Grita y sangra, mientras una criatura rosada sale de ella. La criatura también tiene sangre y grita mucho. Bella la llama Renesmee, no sé por qué.

La veo crecer poco a poco, o bueno, algo así. Comienzan a salirle unos hermosos rizos negros que combinan con su piel canela, igualita al desgraciado de su padre. Pero ahí termina el parecido. Es alegre, inteligente, valiente... Es todo lo que su madre ha sido y es. Pero claro, la vida no es perfecta.

Un poco después de cumplir dos años, a Renesmee le diagnostican leucemia linfocítica aguda, o algo así. Entre pruebas de laboratorio y términos médicos, observo a Bella apretando los dientes y mirando al techo, tratando de evitar romperse en llanto delante de su bebé. E inicia el tratamiento. Miro a la niña someterse a la quimioterapia; miro a Bella investigando páginas web profesionales todo el tiempo, tratando de encontrar una solución que ni Dios ni Wikipedia pueden darle; miro a los doctores tener expectativas, pero no demasiadas, nunca se sabe... Pero, sobre todo, miro a la Isabella actual, la que está muerta y está frente a mí. Se ve tan triste, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle por qué.

Aun así me siento impresionado, porque Renée, al igual que su madre, es increíblemente valiente. No hace pataleta, no se opone a los tratamientos, solo hace lo que le dicen y vomita la cena.

...

En este momento nos encontramos en el parque, las dos van comiendo helado mientras caminan, ambas tienen ojeras que contrastan con sus sonrisas. Hoy ha sido un buen día. La bebé ha logrado mantener el desayuno y el almuerzo en su estómago, la madre no ha tenido que ir a trabajar. Desde hace un tiempo que he querido preguntarle algo, pero temo tocar un punto sensible. Al final, la curiosidad gana.

—Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, dime —dice, distraída.

—¿Estos son los momentos felices que han hecho que no te arrepientas de lo sucedido con Jacob?

Se gira y me mira fijamente.

—Sí. —Sonríe—. Lo sé, has visto más lágrimas que sonrisas en estos recuerdos. Pero, sin importar cuando sufrí, lo que viví con mi niña, lo bueno y lo malo, son lo más real y especial que viví jamás. Amo a Renesmee, y me duele que tenga cáncer, pero todo valió la pena... Tener una niña tan hermosa y fuerte hizo de mi vida algo mejor.

Logro sentir las emociones en sus palabras.

—Entiendo. —Asiento.

—Edward, ¿yo te puedo preguntar algo?

—Por supuesto.

—Todo el tiempo estás conmigo, ¿y los demás muertos? ¿Acaso hay muchos guardianes del Limbo?

Qué rara es esta chica. Me tomo un tiempo para pensármelo.

—Am, pues... Mujer, yo soy como Dios o el Diablo, soy omnipresente. Estoy en todos lados al mismo tiempo, hablo todos los idiomas, cosas así... Hago parte de los seres superiores, aunque nadie me reza ni me construye un templo.

—Con un templo no bastaría —replica con seriedad.

—¿Por qué?

—No cabría todo tu ego en él. Deberían construir treinta catedrales... —Suelta una carcajada.

Me río con ella.

—Ja ja, qué graciosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé... Por eso me amas.

Suspiro con fuerza.

—Sí, por eso y mucho más.

Sus ojos se abren como platos, y yo finjo ignorarla.

...

Llega el día: 10 de febrero de 2014.

Todo lo siento diferente, el día de la muerte de la persona puedo escuchar sus pensamientos y sentir su dolor, casi como si la victima y yo fuéramos uno solo.

Es la 1 de la tarde y Bella está arreglándose. La nena está en la escuela y ella irá a recogerla para llevarla al hospital. Ese día tienen control, porque aunque Renesmee se encuentre en remisión y el pronóstico sea positivo, siempre hay que estar pendientes.

Se baña rápidamente y se pone ropa deportiva mientras escucha canciones de Justin Timberlake. Baila al ritmo de _Suit &amp; Tie_ mientras se lava los dientes. Se come una galleta y abre la puerta de la casa. Se sienta frente al volante de un viejo Mustang que le heredó su abuelo, el cual hace un ruido extraño al encenderlo.

—Lo haré revisar mañana —dice para sí misma.

Retrocede con cuidado, mira hacia los dos lados, se coloca el cinturón... Y arranca.

Anda por las solitarias calles del barrio mientras recita la lista de cosas por hacer: realizar la colada, preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Renesmee, visitar a Alice y su nuevo hijo, comprar mezcla para pancakes... Y lo recuerda, recuerda que le prometió a su hija que le llevaría unas rosquillas de chantilly con caramelo, porque ayer se había comprado una para sí misma y no le había compartido a ella. Peleona.

Así que se estaciona en un mercadito y entra, pasando de pasillo en pasillo en busca de la famosa caja de donas. Pregunta al encargado dónde están las golosinas y éste le dice que en el pasillo 3. Ella va hasta él y sonríe al encontrar el producto. Se dirige a la caja... y la caja está siendo robada.

Una mujer trae un arma en sus manos y apunta al cajero mientras éste suda y vacía la registradora rápidamente. Bella se queda helada observando la escena, sin ser capaz de hacer nada. Entonces otro cliente llega detrás de Isabella y ve la escena, dejando caer sus compras al suelo y gritando. La mujer se gira asustada y dispara. Solo dispara.

El tiro da directo en su pecho y ella cae al suelo. Lo último que puede pensar es en su hija sola en la escuela, creyendo que su madre está llegando tarde y no le está trayendo sus rosquillas de chantilly con caramelo.

Es obvio que no lo hizo.

...

—Ha terminado —dice, y yo asiento en confirmación.

Lo que podría parecer una pantalla gigante de televisor se ha apagado, y ahora tenemos frente a nosotros el panorama azul oscuro de la eternidad.

—¿Qué pasará con Renesmee? —pregunto.

—Alice la cuidará, lo sé. Ella la llevará a sus controles, velará por su bienestar, le comprará todas las golosinas que quiera... Le dirá que su madre ahora está con Dios. Porque... pues... ya sabes... —Empieza a llorar.

Por primera vez desde el inicio de mi existencia, me acerco lo suficiente a un alma como para poder tocarla, y la toco. Le toco el rostro y ella me mira.

—No llores, por favor.

—Es... es que me da tristeza por mi nena, ella no tiene porqué lidiar con esto. Yo... —Suspira—. Yo espero que me mandes al Cielo. —Se ríe.

Otra sonrisa de esas que parten algo dentro de mí. Y solo puedo pensar en una cosa, en algo tan inaudito e ilegal que seguramente por pensarlo seré condenado. Y no importa, porque he tomado una decisión.

—Am, no lo sé... Me lo pensaré —respondo.

—Gracias, qué considerado.

—Lo sé, por eso me amas —insinúo con fingida inocencia, porque en el fondo desearía que fuera verdad. Ella abre la boca, pero no dice nada—. Bueno, tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Papeleo del Más Allá?

—Algo así.

La dejo sola contemplando la eternidad, mientras me dirijo a las sombras, porque necesito comunicarme con alguien importante.

...

Atravieso la oscuridad y siento como si hubiera pasado a través de una cortina de agua helada. Este lugar es siniestro, y aunque he venido diariamente durante miles de siglos al final del día para anunciar La Decisión sobre cada alma, aun así sigue causándome escalofríos. El hogar de Muerte es una cosa de temer, su poder se siente en cada rincón y sus secretos asechan las paredes como fieras esperando una buena presa.

Llego a su habitación, un enorme salón azul eternidad con un par de puertas construidas con la madera del Árbol de Conocimiento, el cual tenía dos gruesas ramas: la del bien y la del mal; por lo que una puerta conduce al Cielo y la otra al Infierno. En las esquinas hay miles de velas doradas, que parecen perderse en el infinito, las luces de la vida que él se encarga de apagar. En medio del cuarto hay un asiento y en él está sentado Muerte. Es un ser casi tan espeluznante como su nombre. Cabello largo y negro con unas cuantas canas, piel cetrina y ojos totalmente negros, barba desaliñada, sonrisa socarrona y un cuerpo grande y anguloso.

—Hola, Guardián, ¿qué te trae aquí tan temprano? Aun no se ha terminado el día, y no eres de los que hacer visita social.

Su mirada fría me escanea.

—Hola, Muerte. Yo... —titubeo al último segundo, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Vienes a pedirme un favor? —pregunta como si tal cosa.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Siempre ha sido un ser muy perceptivo, pero no deja de sorprenderme.

—Amigo, hemos lidiado con humanos durante milenios. Sabemos cómo suena una voz suplicante.

—Bien, negarlo no servirá para nada, ¿cierto? —Me encojo de hombros—. Iré directo al grano. Quiero que revivas a una mujer.

Aun cuando creí que mi voz estaría cargada de duda, no es así, estoy más seguro que nunca.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás pidiendo que rompa las leyes de la naturaleza y le devuelva la vida a una mortal? —dice incrédulo, no es fácil de sorprender y esto lo ha cogido desprevenido.

—Creí que después de tantos milenios, entenderías el mensaje a la primera.

—No juegues conmigo, muchacho. Además, eso es imposible —suena serio y un poco molesto.

—Yo sé que no lo es, tú mismo ayudaste a resucitar a Jesús cuando Dios te lo pidió. Y puede que haya sido un semidios, pero su mortalidad era un hecho.

—Me lo ordenó Dios, claro que lo hice. Tú no eres ni más ni menos que yo, no puedes darme ordenes al igual que yo no puedo influir en tus decisiones.

Se levanta y su altura me sobrecoge.

—Y no te lo estoy ordenando, te lo pido como un igual, como alguien que te ha conocido desde el inicio de los tiempos —replico, mirando hacia esos oscuros e impenetrables ojos.

—¿A quién quieres revivir? ¿Y por qué?

Lo pienso por un momento y encuentro la respuesta adecuada.

—A una mujer que merece una segunda oportunidad para estar con su hija.

—Muchas personas merecen otro chance, no es por eso —dice, desechando mis razones—. Hay algo en ella que te parece especial... ¿Acaso has desarrollado simpatía por la humanidad?

Sí, pero no tiene por qué saberlo.

—No es eso, solo creo que...

Me interrumpe.

—Oh no, no, no... Ya sé qué pasa. La amas.

—No —respondo demasiado rápido.

—Lo haces, has pasado tanto tiempo fraternizando con las personas, viendo sus vidas y sintiendo su dolor, que has empezado a tener eso a lo que ellos llaman sentimientos —lo insinúa casi con asco, pero se acerca más a la sorpresa.

—¿No los tenemos todos? Hace parte de lo que los Creadores nos dieron.

—Sí, pero no se supone que a nosotros nos importe eso. Llevo en el universo el mismo tiempo que tú, y jamás he sentido algo más intenso que un retazo de enojo.

—¿Lo vas a hacer o no? —pregunto, redirigiendo la conversación.

—Sabes que si lo hago, no puedo hacerlo gratis. Jesús pagó un tributo, un alma que intercambiara lugar con él para mantener el equilibrio. Necesito lo mismo de parte de la chica.

Sus ojos lanzan un ligero brillo plateado.

—Ella no sabe nada, y no la voy a obligar a elegir la vida de alguien a cambio de la suya, no lo hará.

Ella nunca lo haría, es demasiado buena para eso.

—Pues hazlo tú, ofréceme una vida, y una que valga la pena. Si me gano la ira de los Creadores, quiero que sea por algo bueno.

Hay una clara ambición en sus palabras, desea un alma muy corrupta con la que divertirse un rato.

—Dios y Diablo tienen cosas más importantes en las que pensar que vigilar este hoyo del olvido, no lo notarán.

—Probablemente sea cierto, pero quiero asegurarme. —Sonríe ligeramente.

—Me ofrezco yo.

Puedo ver en su cara que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto, ahora lo he dejado oficialmente impactado.

—No es posible que estés haciendo esto. —Sus ojos se abren y parece temeroso.

—Lo estoy haciendo, me ofrezco.

—Yo... yo jamás creí que vería esto. Nos dieron la posibilidad de renunciar a nuestra existencia, pero lo vi como un mero formalismo. Esto es imposible. —Agita su cabeza.

—Hazlo.

La convicción de estar haciendo lo correcto me llena y sé que no hay marcha atrás.

—Está bien, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer. —Carraspea y se recompone—. Iremos al palacio de Vida, tomaremos un fruto de su Árbol, y yo tocaré una parte, por lo que esa mitad se volverá negra. Morderás ese lado de la manzana, mientras que ella debe comer del lado que aun sea dorado. Así intercambiarán destinos.

—Okay, hagámoslo.

...

El palacio de Vida es todo lo contrario al de Muerte. Todo es color blanco y oro, tan brillante que enceguece. Aunque es del mismo tamaño que la otra habitación, se ve mucho más amplia y elegante.

En las esquinas también hay velas, pero éstas son blancas y se encuentran apagadas ya que Vida se encarga de encenderlas y llevar a un nuevo ser humano al mundo, momento en el que se vuelven doradas y aparecen en la habitación de Muerte, quien es el responsable de mantenerlas encendidas hasta su debido tiempo. No hay puertas en ningún lado además de la entrada, ya que ella no hace elecciones particulares sobre el destino de las personas. En medio del salón se yergue el colosal Árbol, del cual crecen manzanas doradas cuyo zumo enciende las luces de la vida.

En una de sus ramas se encuentra sentada la gloriosa guardiana de este palacio. Es rubia y su piel bronceada contrasta con el blanco de su vestido y de sus ojos. Es tan hermosa como el sol mismo, y tan bondadosa como es posible. Se encuentra exprimiendo un fruto con su mano, algo que solo puede hacer ella, y el jugo cae dentro de una vasija de cristal.

—Hola, mis queridos Muerte y Guardián, ¿qué hacen por aquí? —pregunta con un tono alegre e imperturbable, sin mirarnos en absoluto.

—Vinimos a pedirte una manzana del Árbol —responde Muerte, su voz es casi de veneración, Vida es la única que merece alabanza ante sus ojos.

Nos mira directamente, procesando la petición que acabamos de hacer.

—¿Para qué la necesitan?

—Aquí el muchacho se ofreció en sacrificio para darle una segunda oportunidad a una humana a la que ama. —Rueda lo ojos contrariado.

—¿Qué? No es posible...

Por primera vez en nuestra existencia, la escucho verdaderamente impresionada.

—Lo es, y está muy decidido. Sabes que los Creadores nos dieron la opción de morir y él quiere hacerlo con un propósito. —Toca mi hombro, como si yo no fuera más que un chiquillo—. Si me preguntas, creo que es estúpido pero muy valiente.

—Mi amado Guardián, ¿tanto quieres a esta chica?

Se arroja del Árbol y cae suavemente como una pluma mecida al viento, le entrega el cuenco de cristal a Muerte y toma mi rostro entre sus manos. Los restos de jugo de manzana se evaporan en mi piel y me hacen cosquillas.

Mentir no servirá de nada, ella nos lee como si fuéramos libros abiertos, así que me decanto por la verdad.

—Tanto y más. —Suspiro.

—¿Quién es?

—Isabella Marie Swan.

No espero que la conozca, pero obviamente lo hace.

—Oh, la recuerdo perfectamente. Una castaña muy hermosa, madre de Reneesme. No soy quién para tratar de cambiar tus decisiones, y aunque revivirla va en contra de las leyes, bien podrías romperlas en esta ocasión siendo tú el sacrificio.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por todo, amor. —Me da un pequeño beso en los labios—. El destino de tu alma es desconocido, no sabemos si tendrás que hacer El Recorrido, si el nuevo Guardián tendrá que tomar La Decisión para ti y si Muerte te guiará a través de una puerta, pero espero que algo bueno pase contigo.

...

Después de morder el lado negro de la manzana —cuyo jugo era deliciosamente dulce pero tenía una pizca metalizada, casi como sangre—, la divido por la mitad y me dirijo al Limbo con el trozo dorado del fruto. Cuando llego, Bella se encuentra mirando al vacío impasible, se le ve tranquila, casi demasiado hermosa para este sitio tan deprimente.

—Hola —susurro.

—Hola —responde sin dejar de mirar hacia la eterna oscuridad.

—Ya he decidido tu destino.

Se gira y me observa a consciencia con esos brillantes ojos chocolate que podrían detener mi corazón si tuviera uno.

—¿Y cuál es? Espero que sea un crucero por el caribe, no acepto menos.

Me río y ella también lo hace.

—Es algo mejor que mil cruceros.

—No hay nada mejor que mil cruceros —dice sonriendo, pero sé que para ella hay muchas cosas mejores.

Espero que le guste mi obsequio para ella.

—Sí lo hay... te voy a devolver la vida.

Abre la boca como tratando de decir algo, y luego la vuelve a cerrar.

Toma un largo suspiro y por fin habla.

—No juegues conmigo, Edward.

—No estoy jugando. —Me inclino frente a ella, tomo su mano y le entrego el trozo de manzana—. Solo tienes que comer de este fruto y volverás a la vida.

Mira la manzana.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Blancanieves a la inversa?

Me toma unos segundos entender la referencia, al final recuerdo un cuento muy popular entre los mortales.

—Podría decirse.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se supone que la muerte es para siempre. Porque si me levanto de la tumba después de 24 días de estar muerta, seguro voy a asustar a más de uno y mi aroma será más bien un hedor; en todo caso seré un zombie o algo así.

—No seas boba, Bella. Vas a ser como un Jesús, solo que sin los increíbles superpoderes y la misión redentora. Tu cuerpo estará como nuevo, tu familia te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos... En realidad, nadie va a recordar nada de lo sucedido, será como si estos 24 días hubieras estado ahí como siempre. En la memoria de todos, el 10 de febrero de 2014 fue un día como cualquier otro, un día en el que le llevaste rosquillas de chantilly a tu hija.

—Wow, tienes más poder del que yo creí.

Veo es sus ojos que tiene dudas, quiere otra oportunidad pero tiene miedo de tomarla.

—Cielos, Bella, mis poderes no se limitan a tener un increíble rostro y una burbujeante personalidad.

Suelta un bufido.

—No te olvides del gran ego y la inexistente modestia.

—Eso también.

Nos reímos.

—Yo... Dios, no sé. ¿Haces esto muy seguido? —pregunta con inseguridad.

—De vez en cuando —digo, y siento la presión de la enorme mentira que acabo de decir.

—Okay.

Parece que eso la tranquiliza un poco, el hecho de pensar que no es un regalo exclusivo que no se merece. Pero se lo merece, para mí ella se merece todo lo bueno del mundo.

—Hazlo, Bella. Toma mi regalo. Solo te pido que te ocultes cuando estén robando una tienda en la que estés, que vayas al médico regularmente... come bien, mira hacia los lados antes de cruzar la calle, haz ejercicio, duerme ocho horas, no andes por callejones oscuros ni permanezcas en la calle hasta altas horas de la noche... conduce con cuidado, no te enamores del equivocado, no fumes ni bebas, lávate los dientes tres veces al día... Dios, solo cuídate, es lo único que pido, porque quiero que vivas muchos más años que la primera vez.

—Okay... okay... lo haré. Solo no sé cómo podré vivir sin el placer de tu compañía. —Sonríe.

—Bella... tú tampoco me vas a recordar, eso sería extraño.

Retiene el aliento por un segundo, y puedo decir que casi parece triste.

—Claro, es obvio. Qué tonta. —Suelta un bufido débil—. Entonces hagamos un trato: Prometo cuidarme, aunque creo que tampoco recordaré esta promesa, si tú prometes que cuando yo vuelva dentro de doscientos años, volveremos a ser amigos.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, pero logro responder.

—Lo prometo.

Y mi pecho vacío se siente pesado de repente, porque sé que eso no va a pasar. Cuando ella vuelva, habrá otro Guardián que la guiará y yo no seré más que un recuerdo olvidado en la mente de todos.

Nos tomamos de las manos con fuerza, y ella muerde la manzana.

...

**_Narrador omnipresente_**

Vida se encuentra llorando de verdadera alegría cuando Muerte entra en sus aposentos.

—¿Qué sucede, mi señora? —pregunta preocupado.

—Que estoy feliz, porque Guardián ahora es una vela blanca.

—¿Guardián es una vela? No entiendo... ¿Qu... —De repente es consciente de lo que Vida quiere decir—. ¿Nuestro ex-Guardián, el que renunció a su existencia por una humana, tiene la posibilidad de ser un humano?

—Sí. —Solloza y se ríe al mismo tiempo, encantada con lo que está sucediendo—. La vela apareció esta mañana, lista para ser encendida, para otorgar una vida mortal a un antiguo ser inmortal. No sabía cuál sería el destino de su alma, y me alegra saber que es este.

Muerte sonríe levemente, sin querer demostrar cuán feliz se siente.

—Me alegra por el chico, aunque me quedó debiendo el tributo —dice, sin estar enojado en realidad..

—La inmortalidad, su antigua vida, sus recuerdos eternos... esos son sus tributos. Aunque no lo creas, ya pasaron por tus puertas y alimentaron al Cielo y al Infierno hasta la saciedad.

—Vida, dale la vida que se merece.

—Le voy a dar algo mucho mejor, hasta romperé unas cuantas reglas en el proceso. Pero todo sea por nuestro Guardián.

Se miran mutuamente, y sus ojos hacen un acuerdo irrompible de guardar el secreto eternamente.

—Todo sea por él.

...

Edward Cullen es un hombre de 30 años, dueño de una pequeña editorial en Chicago. No ha publicado ningún éxito al estilo Harry Potter, pero sí que ha sacado a la venta libros muy buenos y con grandes ganancias. Lo cual esta muy bien para un don nadie sin familia ni contactos que se hizo a sí mismo. De un infancia recuerda muy poco: un orfanato como cualquier otro; momentos robados de felicidad montando bicicleta o jugando al fútbol; una escuela aburrida; amigos, maestros y conocidos sin rostro. De la adolescencia es casi igual, solo que con un toque de besos con chicas a quienes no recuerda, sexo con mujeres sin nombre y uno que otro cigarrillo. En realidad, en comparación a los recuerdos de todas las personas, su historia parece más bien un libro casi vacío.

En ocasiones sentía como si su niñez fuera un engaño, una memoria implantada para hacerlo creer en una vil mentira. Pero eso no le importa, porque todo lo significativo de su vida sucedió a partir de la adultez, de la cual tampoco recuerda muchos detalles, pero son los suficientes para entender el porqué es quien es. Estudios, trabajos y amistades. Libros. Un amor incondicional por ellos. Lo cual resulta raro ya que no recuerda haber leído muchos en su niñez, pero eso tampoco importa.

Ahora está leyendo un borrador que llegó en octubre de este año, ya hace dos meses. Después de ser leído y revisado por sus editores, llegó a sus manos siendo presentado como una novela prometedora, y por las pocas páginas que ha leído, puede entender el porqué.

Cuando termina de leer y su corazón se encuentra agitado por la joya literaria que tiene en sus manos temblorosas, decide que debe escribirle ya mismo a la autora para expresarle sus sentimientos y programar una cena para concretar los detalles de publicación.

...

Bella Swan llega a un elegante restaurante en el centro, sus manos sudando por los nervios y su vaporoso vestido azul agitándose al viento. Da su nombre en la entrada y la encaminan a través de decenas de mesas de caoba con personas finas alrededor, comiendo platos fuera de este mundo. El aire huele a madera, especias, colonia cara y dinero. Al final la ubican en un cubículo en la pared izquierda del restaurante, donde hay una mesa para dos con servilletas limpias y platos vacíos, y un par de copas de champaña rosa. Hace una llamada rápida a su amiga Alice, quien la tranquiliza diciéndole que Renesmee se encuentra dormida y está muy bien.

Al mismo tiempo, a una cuadra del lugar está Edward Cullen estacionando su auto, después de media hora buscando sitio. Sale rápidamente de su auto y corre como el viento, con el manuscrito que leyó hace unos días en una mano y una manzana de porcelana dorada en la otra; un detalle tonto sacado del mismísimo libro. Cuando por fin llega al lugar, le informan que su invitada llegó hace cinco minutos, así que lo guían hasta su mesa.

Cuando Bella levanta la mirada, ve a un hombre francamente despampanante con una manzana dorada en la mano y no puede evitar sonreír por el detalle. Cuando Edward se para frente a la mesa, ve a una mujer joven y hermosa que lo observa fijamente y le regala una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el universo entero, así que no puede evitar devolverle el gesto. En ese instante algo se rompe en el interior de ambos.

Y mientras tanto, dos seres inmortales y poderosos celebran desde sus aposentos en el Más Allá, porque su antiguo compañero y la chica por la que se sacrificó obtuvieron lo que se merecían: encontrarse el uno al otro.

* * *

Es una historia a la que le dediqué mucho tiempo y cariño, así que tengo fe en que les guste tanto como a mí.

Nos vemos luego y gracias por leer.

_Camila._


End file.
